fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Noor Fictspedia
''Noor in Arabic, Urdu, and Farsi means the light—the primitive meaning of word is light of sun rays, daylight or simply an electric light. '' 'Early Life and School ' Noor is my oldest son. He was born in Falls Church, Virginia on February 20, 2006. He was raised in Virginia for four years. However, he often came to California to visit my extended family in the Bay Area. When Noor turned four, he came to reside permanently with me in California in 2010. He joined a preschool called Jubilee Academy in Santa Clara. However, four months later, the school went through a financial crisis which led to bankruptcy. It was unfortunate since Noor already built some friendships and he loved his teachers. In spring 2010, Noor joined Monticello Academy in Santa Clara where he finished his preschool. In 2011, he began kindergarten where he learned letters, sounds and numbers. Now, he is enrolled in a more advanced level where he practices spelling and counting over one hundred. 'School Projects ' In kindergarten, Noor participated in several projects at school. He was a part of a walkathon, where he was able to raise a substantial amount of money to contribute to his school. He also played a role in the school play for its Christmas celebration. He participated in the penguin project, where he learned vast about of information about penguin breeds, their wildlife habitat, and where they live. He also participated in the 100 day project, where he glued one hundred eyes on to a carton board. The last one was the Valentine’s Party; Noor assembled gift bags to all his class members, and crafted his name on each bag. He enjoyed this project incredibly, and felt good about himself when he handed them out to his classmates. Noor is a very diligent student. Surprisingly, he enjoys doing homework and accomplishing school projects. 'Inspiration ' At Noor’s early stage between 2 and 4 years old, his role model was Batman. He was inspired by this legendary figure. Noor believed that Batman had miraculous power, and was stronger than everyone else. He watched Batman Forever, Batman Returns, Batman Begins and the Dark Knight; in addition to numerous other Batman cartoon series. 'Sports Activities ' Noor signed up for a soccer team in 2010. However, he played for few sessions and quite. He realized that it was not his interest. Then in summer 2011, he requested to sign up for a basketball. He did, and faced the same dilemma - he was not interested. Finally, he suggested signing up for Karate. Hopefully he will continue and find his ultimate interest in Karate. 'Family and Personal Relationship ' The closest people involved in Noor’s life are myself, his mother Maissa, and his brother Rayan. His father does not have a significant impact on him since he still lives in Virginia and sees Noor on birthday occasions. Rayan is the younger brother who was born on July 31, 2007. Rayan highly looks up to Noor, imitates him, and considers him a role model. Noor is close to his mother-side siblings and cousins. Noor loves his family. He is a great kid, and he will be a great contribution for his community.